Council of Royals
The Council of Royals are a group of magical beings led by Yen Sid to help govern the realm of light and sometimes help the pure of heart in times of need. Members Yen Sid is a powerful sorcerer and teacher of Mickey Mouse, who first appeared in The Sorcerer's Apprentice, a segment of the 1940 hybrid film Fantasia. In both the Kingdom Hearts series and Epic Mickey, his voice is provided by Corey Burton. In the Council of Royals he is the leader and wisest of the group. The Enchantress is the minor character from Disney's 1991 film Beauty and the Beast and its sequel. She is voiced by Kath Soucie in only the sequel. In the Council of Royals she make certain that people see the beauty that comes from within and punish those with cold hearts to teach them lessons in kindness and humility. Merlin is a powerful wizard and the deuteragonist in Disney's The Sword in the Stone. Merlin is the wizard master and friend of 12-year-old orphan Arthur, a.k.a. Wart. Merlin is also the magical rival of Madam Mim and has a pet owl named Archimedes. In the Council of Royals he is the wisest (Second to Yen Sid) and happen to be the world's most powerful wizard. He has the power to see into the future, centuries into the future and he has been there and knows what will happen and will. Flora, Fauna and Merryweather (known collectively as the Three Good Fairies) are major characters in Disney's 1959 animated film Sleeping Beauty. In the film, Flora is voiced by Verna Felton, Fauna is voiced by Barbara Jo Allen, and Merryweather is voiced by Barbara Luddy. In the Council of Royals they grant gifts that cannot be bot with gold such as wisdom, talent, beauty, and love. The Fairy Godmother is Cinderella's fairy godmother who helped her get to the ball in Disney's 1950 film Cinderella and its sequels. She has been voiced by Verna Felton, Russi Taylor and Jane Carr. In the Coucil of Royals she comes to help those who believe in dreams. The Blue Fairy is a supporting character in Disney's 1940 animated feature, Pinocchio. She is a magical being who, fulfilling Gepetto's wish, transforms Pinocchio into a living creature and later into a real boy. She also aids Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket throughout their adventures, both directly and from afar. One of only two female characters in the film (the other being Cleo), she is nevertheless one of the most powerful characters in the cast; it is the Blue Fairy who initially grants Pinocchio life and who ultimately decides whether or not the puppet should become a real boy. In the Council of Royals she grants wishes to those with good hearts and bring happiness to others and has power over life. The Blue Fairy was animated by Jack Campbell from live-action footage of Marge Champion and voiced by Evelyn Venable. She is currently voiced by Rosalyn Landor. Expected Future Members Sorcerer Mickey Mouse is the magical form of Mickey Mouse, and his most famous role. This form first appeared as the main character in The Sorcerer's Apprentice segment of the animated 1940 film Fantasia. Sorcerer Mickey is marketed as the main protagonist of the movie, despite only appearing in one segment. He is a sorcerer in training under the teachings of his master Yen Sid and has high hopes he will join the Council of Royals. ' ' Queen Elsa of Arendelle (also known as the Snow Queen) is the deuteragonist of Disney's Academy Award-winning 2013 animated feature film Frozen. She is the older sister of Princess Anna and was next in line for Arendelle's throne, until her powers over ice and snow led her to become the famous Snow Queen. She is voiced by Idina Menzel. She is in-training under the teachings of Flora, Fuana, and Merryweather. Elsa has hopes for joining the Council of Royals with her friends and family back in Arendelle giving her their support. Category:Groups Category:Magic Users Category:Disney characters Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Males Category:Females Category:Wise characters